The Fine Line Between Sanity and Insanity
by Crymson Ash
Summary: One Shot. Harry is thrown in Azkaban without a second thought and is erasing the line between sanity and insanity


**Hey! Crymson Ash Back! Hope you'll like this one, took me like forever.**

The Fine Line Between Sanity and Insanity

A laugh, cold and chilling to the bone resonated on the old stone walls of the dreaded prison of Azkaban. The source of the laughter was from a man that had long and unruly black hair, he lifted his head, his green eyes haunted with the horrors that this prison held.

He remembered the day that they threw him in here, the dementors dragged him to the hearing. They accused him of helping Voldemort and killing his aunt and uncles.

Why would he ever join person that killed his parents. And, yeah, he hated his relatives, but he would never kill them.

He was angry, and he said, why would he ever do such a thing? He was here now, in this prison of horrors of something he didn't do.

The dementors came again and dragged him out of his prison. They were going to take him to the guards again, for his daily torture session, oh joy!

They dragged him to a enclosed stone room, it smelled of blood and other unpleasant human liquids. They chained him to the wall and he was hanging from his wrists. They cast the cutting curse on him, and his abdomen was cut open and bleeding. He just laughed, it was bordering hysterical now.

They took out a whip, put it in the embers of a fire. They whipped his back, it was bleeding and burned. Blood oozed out of the cuts, it ran down his back, this time it was cold. It felt good. The blood ran down his ribs massaging the bruises on his ribs. A guard punched him in the ribs, it broke with a crack. He smiled a wide feral grin. And said," That wasn't really nice."

For that, they took the embers and dumped it on the back, it burned and seared his back, showing parts of his spine. It also burned parts of his spine. That hurt. They opened up the cut that they made in his abdomen and snapped out his ribs. They cut open his intestines, the blood staining the flesh around the cavity they made in his chest Why would they do this to Harry Potter? The Boy Who has too many titles? They did this without a second thought and believed Dumbledore about everything, and his thing for Greater Good.

If he ever got out of here, he would go and find Voldemort, he would no longer help the people that put him in here.

They dragged him out and the Dementors clamped there cold, clammy hands onto his shoulders and dragged him into the damp and cold cell.

Dumbledore sat on the head of the rickety old boat that carried the prisoners to Azkaban. He had put another innocent man in that horrifying prison. Yes, Harry Potter was innocent, he was innocent from the start he never joined Voldemort he never killed his relatives. Why would he have every thought that Harry would join the person that destroyed his happiness, his parents. Why had Dumbledore ever think that he would join the dark, why would he ever join the dark?

Harry sat there, his eyes still haunted, blood, dripped down slowly to the cold stone floor, pooling at his feet, forming a crimson mind was teared now, emotionally, not yet physically.

Yes, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Golden Boy, was going insane. He looked down at the cavity in his chest, the bloody and cracked ribs, the heart. They even forgot to heal him this time. He just sat there his body already closed off the blood vessels. He just stared at the big hole in his chest. He sighed, he was too tired to heal it, it would just have to stay there, he would look like a monster, but who cared, they threw him in here anyways, they never cared for him, they just wanted is fame and money, and when he made one wrong move, they just threw him away like yesterday's trash.

He screamed, a primal scream, a bloodcurdling scream, and chilling to the bone. They put him in this horrible place, without a second thought. They just thought that he would just join Voldemort and kill his relatives, of course he would just go and join the person that killed his parents. That would just totally make a whole bunch of sense, a whole bunch.

A blast shook the walls of the prison, bits of rock rained down on him, he was free! He was finally free from the bonds of this horrid world,meh just hoped that it would be quick.

He was resting in the fine line between sanity and insanity, he would be pushed over the brink, finally. He laughed, it resonated of the walls, chilling the death eaters to the bone. They searched and there they found, a man sitting in a cell. Eyes shining with an insane gleam. Mouth parted into a wide hysterical grin, as if everything in the world was something that he could laugh at.

He turned his dull green eyes into them, and they shivered, under the coldness of the glare. Then, he laughed agin, but this time, it was borderline hysterical. Harry Potter was truly insane.

Albus Dumbledore arrived to a destroyed prison and no Harry Potter.

Harry followed after the death eaters, they brought him in front of their lord, he smiled, in a evil and twisted way. He returned the smile, but his smile was a smile that showed that he wanted blood and would give no mercy. Under normal circumstances, the people witnessing would cringe in fear, but, Voldemort's just got larger.

Here he was, the great Harry Potter at his feet and willing to kill for him, he saw that he was almost insane.

Harry Potter could feel it, he was finally slipping over the brink, as most people say, there is a fine line between sanity and insanity. He was slowly being pushed over the line. He laughed as Voldemort dragged a prisoner in, and put him under the crucio. The screams were music to his ears, he laughed, it was just so funny. He was hysterical. He really finally was insane. The fine line of sanity and insanity y was finally erased for him. He burst into a maniacal laugh, chilling everybody to the bone except for Voldemort who only smiled larger.

YES! DONE FINALLY!


End file.
